Going to the past
by phoenixfeather00114
Summary: Harry feels empty after the war,and thinks that there's only one thing to do so he can live in peace.He decides to visit his parents,godfather,Remus,Snape,Dumbledore and others with Weasleys and Hermione.
1. Harry's idea

It has been year since war was over,and yet Harry felt very was happy that war is over,that Voldemort is gone,that his friend are no more in mortal danger,that his scar will never burn with pain yet,he felt very those people dieing for of dead bodies came to him at parents,his mother begging Voldemort for his life,his father trying to pull Voldemort back,cold laughter,his godfather going through The Veil,Lupin and Tonks,Dobby,Fred,Dumbledore,Snape...All those people gave their lives to save his,and sometimes,he wondered,was it worth of it?But as those images and thoughts came,they also went,because,no one,to his great sadness,couldn't stop Voldemort but himself and he would kill more people if he hadn't stop always wondered why it was him?What would have happened if someone else was The Boy Who Lived?But all those things happened and it was nothing he can do about it,after all he wasn't that unhappy,he had Ginny,Ron,Hermione and loads more people who cared about he didn't saw in him self what they saw in knew there will be price to pay during the war,but how much could he take?After all he passed,he knew,that there's not much to think of,actually,they...people who gave their lives for his are dead and there's not much he can do about only thing he regrets,is that he never got to meet his parents,never got hear their voices unless you count his mother's and father's last words,and words they told him when he was about to face thoughts were awful to him and were chasing him for months.

After long and good thinking he decided that he has to do something unless he wants to go thought about it for long time,and came to concussion that he'll have to ask someoen for help,after all that happened he didn't want to do it,because in the war everyone helped them so much and he couldn't ask them to risk their lives again and help him,he didn't knew what are their going to face at their journey in time,if they even agree with idea to travel back in time,he knew Hermione will be the first one who will say it's dangerous and reckless,Ron will probably agree with her because since they started a relationship Ron is agreeing with everything that Hermione says,probably because he still regrets of what happened when they were at they hunt for will say it's a crazey thing to do and that he's crazey to do it,but he knows she'll suport the other hand,Mr. And Mrs. Weasley won't be pleased with that,espetioaly Mrs. he didn't wanted to meet his parents and he will.

Next morning he woke up,and desided to go to Hermione's,she'll be the best one to ask about those themes,after all she did used the Time Turner in their third year,he thought about going to Hogwarts library and get some informations,because he will need Ron agrees with him,they could go an resreach togeather.

When he apparated to Hermione's,he wasn't suprised at all that Ron was there,he felt a little awkward to interupt them,but it was for good cause,well he thought of it like good cause.

-Hello Harry,do you want a cup of tea?I was just asking Ron if he wants.-said Hermione and waved her wand and water on stode started to boil.

-Sure,I'm not interupting anything,I mean it is a bit earley for me to show up,you guys probably want some time alone,but I'll be quick.-said Harry

-No,you're not interupting anything,we were just talking about you,you look kinda depresed these days,Ginny says were woried about you,are you all right?-said Ron

Harry was kinda away from Ginny,he didn't knew why did he distanced him self from her,she always was a support to him during war days,and to Ron and Hermione..well,he knew they were now in relationship and need some space,he didn't want to be a third wheel he didn't had a feeling that he's a person to be worried about,he was just passing trough a difficoult time in life,who wouldn't?

While serving the tea Hermione spoke-Harry,we think you really worry too much.I don't see a reason,war is is time of your life when you should be happy and injoying you self.

Harry took the teacup and looked really didn't want to talk about his life now,because until last year,his life has been Voldemort,fighting Voldemort,rescuing people from Voldemort,beeing connected with Voldemort,finding way to destroy Voldemort,well...his life was pretty much all about Voldemort,and now when he's gone,Harry wanted to do this,to meet his parents,so that he can go on with his life.

-Look,guys,I'm not here because of that,we'll talk about it next time,I'm here to ask you something.

Hermione gave him that concerned look,he've seen that one every year in his years at Hogwarts,while they were fighting Voldemort and finding horcruxes.

-It's something I want to do since war was ,please don't freak out and don't say that I'm mad,if you don't want to help me,it's ok,but don't try to stop me you know it's not going to work.

-Harry,you know I'll help you,I've always helped you,and I'm pretty sure I'll do it now,and if it's dangerous,well...everything we've done with you was dangerous,and after all this fuss about Voldemort,I think there's nothing I can't do anymore,and there's nothing I won't help you with.

Harry was very grateful for this,but he knew that she'll change her mind when she hears what he wants to do.

-Ron,you?Will you help me?I know I've been asking too much from you guys,you've been helping me with everything since we met in our first year at Hogwarts,you remember,the trol?-Harry couldn't help but smile,how inocent they were,and when they knocked down that troll,that was pretty big shock for them,and now,when he remembers that,troll was tiny butterfly when you compare it with all that they've been trough.

Ron gave a little smile.

-Of course I'll help you,nothing is dangerous now for me,I could face everything now,maybe not members of Aragog's familly,but pretty much everything.

-Harry,please tell me what's this all abour you're starting to worry me.

„Ok, spit it out,they'll can't do this alone." thought Harry.

-I want to go back in time and meet my parents.

Hermione gave him that look,like he just came out from mental hospital and nervously sighed.

-You're not serious?

-Yes I am.

-But Harry,you know thats extremely dangerous?And I'm not even sure you can do such thing.I don't think there's even such spell,or book..

-I thought you'll react like that, but I really want to do it,and if you don't want to help me,then fine,but I need to do this so I can go on with my life,you know how...

-I'll help you.- interrupted Ron.

Harry was shocked,Ron help him while Hermione is against it?

-Ron!You can't help him,you know it's extremly dangerous and...-protested Hermione

But Ron interupted again.

-I know it's dangerous,but we've already faced many dangerous things,and I know how Harry is I had chance to speak to Fred again,I would do there's anything I can do to help you,I'll do it!

Hermione looked suprised,but also in her eyes was compassion.

-I'll help you.

Harry was rally needed their help.

-Thank you. We'll try to find something in Hogwarts do you want to start?

Hermione still looked a bit worried.

-Tomorrow.I'll try to find something today,but I still think it'll be complicated.

-I'll help know I'm not good with the books.-said Ron with little smile

-Ok,then.I'll go now.

And he went to see needed to be with her,he wanted her to be with him,he knew she'll be there for him if they succeed.

-Ginny?-he said entering in the Weasley's house.

-Harry!How are you?Are you hungry,dear?-said Mrs. Weasley entering the room.

-No,thank you .Is Ginny here?

-She's in her you sure you're not hungry,dear?

-No,thanks.

Harry climbed upstairs into Ginny's room and knocked the door.

-Harry!-said Ginny opening the door.

He kissed her.

-I love you.

She was a bit confused,but she kissed him back and said

-I love you too.

He entered the room,and sat on the sighed and started to told her that he's sorry for beeing so distanced from her.

She gave him the same look Hemione did,but said nothing.

-I really want to do this,but I'll need your ?

She stared at the floor for a few minutes then said

-Sure,if that's what you want,I'll be there for you.

She gave him a little smile,and he smiled,he was really happy about stood up,walked over to her and hugged her.

They were in the room for nearly an hour talking and laughing when Mrs. Weasley came up and said that lunch is ready.

They went downstairs when he saw 7 books on the wouldn't be so weird if they weren't called Harry Potter.

He approached the table and looked at the were all named Harry Potter,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone,Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,Harry Potter and prisoner of Azkaban,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix,Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly was shocked even more when he saw who was the Skeeter. His insides turned.

-Mrs. Weasley,where did you get this?

-Oh,I bought it from the Daily Prophet two weeks ago,I wanted to show it to you..I've already read them,and I have to say,though I do not like that woman,books are really good. Prophet says that Muggles can read them too,of course,they think that the books are written by a Muggle-woman.

-And this books are about me?

-Of course, there another Harry Potter around here?I've read them,and I now understand through what you've been through.-said Mrs. Weasley with a sad smile.

Harry was really suprised when he read the books (it took two weeks to him and Ron and three days to Hermione) and found out that they're telling the truth,something very unlikely when you read books written by Rita Skeeter. He was surprised with the fact that she knew so much about him.

-I still don't understand how she knows that much about you?I mean...even we don't know things she does!

-By the way Harry,when did you meant to tell us that you spent half of your life living under stairs?

-I didn't thought it was important,and Hermione I really...

-What do you mean it's not important?!

-Well..there was much happier and more important topics I wanted to discuss with you guys at those times.

They discussed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Harry meeting his parents,Mr. Weasley took it well,but Mrs. Weasley...

-Are you insaine?!Go twenty years back in time?!Do you know how dangerous that is?!You don't know what you can expect!

But eventually they convinced her,but they had to promise she'll be going with didn't knew if that was good idea,but they said she will go with them.

They spent most of their time in the Hogwarts library, researching spell books,potion books,herbology books,they were even in the restricted section,and found nothing.

It's been a month since they started,and they had was starting to feel a bit depresed.

One day when he woke up,he remembered something."How come I didn't remember that earlier?" he asked himself while he went to Weasley's.

-I think I got it!-he yelled when he got into the Weasley's kitchen where they were having breakfast.

-Got what?-asked Ron with mouth full of food.

-How to go and meet my parents!

Everyone stared.

-How?-asked Hermione.

-The Room of Requirement.-he said proud of himself.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something,but closed them again.

-Of course!How come I didn't remembered that?-she said finally and broke the silence.

-Remembered what?-asked Ron staring at Harry and Hermione.

-We can go to Room and ask it to give us a book!-said Hermione thrilled,-it would be so useful if I remembered that while we were in Hogwarts,I could read so many interesting books!

-You've read inuf while we were in school,you've read inuf for whole school,actually!-said Ron with grin on his face.

Harry wasn't thinking about getting a book from Room,he thought about asking Room to get his parents in it,but he didn't said thougt of saying that if Hermione's plan doesn't work,wich was taking book and doing loads of advanced didn't expect it to be easey when he asked them this,and didn't doubt at Hermione's brain,but he really wanted to get over with all this and meet his parents.

They went to seventh floor,and door opened.

It was one big room,with chairs and tabble in middle of it,on the table was a hurried to get it first,like someone is going to steal it,eh others started to got into the Room and sat on the chairs while Hermione was reading.

-This is not that hard,but it's not easey either...-she said after some time,not taking her eyes of the was so bored,so while she was reading chessboard apeared and him and Harry were was bored too,she was reading quidditch magazine that apeared.

They looked up when she spoke,and chessboard dissapeared.

-This spell is called „praeterita revertamur".I've never heard of it,but I think it'll help.

-How does it work?-asked Ron

-Well,you have to know who you want to summon from the past,you have to say how long you want to be in the past,year from the past,also,you have to bring same number of persons from present,you have to be careful not to be seen by someone who is not on your list of persons from past,you have to...hmm...oh,do someting like this..-and she waved her hand,-and everyone have to say these words: praeteritum,praesens the time stops when you're in the !You have to write it on a paper.

-That's not should begin now,what do you think?

Everyone nodded.

They maked the list of people from past and present,and wrote how long they want to be in the few hours everything was prepared.

Harry,Ginny,Hermione,Ron, ,Mr. Weasley and George were standing in Room in front of the paper saying the words.

It was very in front of them burst into fire,they didn't even moved from the place they stayed turned around,and saw people seven people wich they summoned from the past.

There were they,standing,confused,looking James,Lily,Sirius,Remus,Dumbledore,Snape and Regulus.

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

-Where are we?-asked tall,handsome man with black hair and gray eyes.

-In the Room of Requirement.-said Harry

-Ok,and why are we here?

-We summoned you from the future.

Sirius stared.

-What?Why would you do that?

-Because I wanted to meet you.

Now everyone stared at him.(except ones from future)

-Why would you want to meet us?

-Because,I wanted to meet my parents,and my Godfather,and all other people who helped me.

-Ok...how we can know we can trust you?

-It's not likely I'm gonna kill you in front of the headmaster,is it?

-Well...-Sirius was thining this..

-I think,we have to give this young man chance to explain everything,will you please sit down?-said Dumbledore.

-Thank you,sir.-said Harry while everyone sat on chairs that appered,-My name is Harry Potter and I...-started Harry but was unable to finnish because younger James interupted him.

-Potter?Are you some familly of mine?

-Yes..well,actually,I'm your son.

James's mouth fell open.

-Well,that explains the similarity between you two.-smiled Remus,-I understand,you wanted to meet your parents,but why are we here?

-Wait!If I'm the father who's the mother?-said James now,when he was able to talk.

-Lily.

-Of course,that explains the eyes.

-This is Ron,Ginny,Hermione,Mr. Weasley,Mrs. Weasley and ,well...I have to..explain,it's just there's so much to explain..I'll start with..well,you two are my parents,he pointed at Lily and James,Sirius here is my Godfather,he pointed at Sirius and Sirius grined,..

-Oww,thank you Prongsie,you made me your son's Godfather!

-..Remus,is really good friend,and other ones I wanted really to meet because...well I missed you..-tears filled his eyes while he was looking at Dumbledore,and looked back quickly.

-I think,you'll have to say something about you self...-said Remus.

-Of course,that's why we brought these books with us,this is Harry's story,and we're in it,so I thought,for the start it'll be nice for us to read it and..represent us...I don't think it'll really be long,I mean there's only seven books..-said Hermione

-Oh,great,you brought us here to read?To read seven books?!-protested Sirius

-Oh,keep quiet Sirius!I think it'll be ok for us to read them!-said Lily

-Of course you want to read,this for you is relaxation,reading...-said Sirius.

,will you please calm your self down,so we can start?-said Dumbledore

Sirius,unable to reject headmaster of his school,sat down.

-Well..that's good...I'll just start reading..I gues..-said Hermione.

-Hermione,where are the books?I don't reacall we packed them!-whispered Harry to her.

-I packed them!-said Hermione and pulled out seven books from her little bag.

-How did you put everything..in that?!-asked Sirius

-Undetectable Extension Charm.-said Hermione taking the book one and starting to read.


	2. The Boy Who LivedReading chapter 1 HPPS

**Here...****_i don't own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling :) _****...just so you know :D**

**please read,review,don't mind my spelling mistakes.. :)**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone**

-What's philosopher's stone?-asked Remus

-Wow,whole book about you!-said Sirius-who is Rita Skeeter?

-Oh,will you please be quiet?-said Lily,-please continue.

**CHAPTER ONE THE BOY WHO LIVED**

-That's you!-said Sirius

**Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much**.

-Dursley?My sister is married to one this about her?-said Lily

-It's not about her,it's about Harry!-said Sirius.

-I know it's ab...-started Lily but losted her nerves-just keep reading!

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

-What are drills?

-Muggle tool to make holes.-said Remus.

** He was a big, beefy man withhardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and hadnearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craningover garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

-This sounds like that horrible man.

** The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in theiropinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was thatsomebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretendedshe didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as itwas possible to be.**

-What's wrong with us?

-I think unDursleyish is not even a word!

-My sister doesn't like me very much..me and my..abnormality-said Lily trough her teeth.

** The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived inthe street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him.**

-That's you again!-said Sirius

** This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

-Child like that?Why?What do they think,i gave birth to monkey?-said Lily

** When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing aboutthe cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over thecountry. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

-Charming little fellow.-said Sirius sarcastically

** None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at thewalls.**

-Ugh..-Sirius comented again.

** "Little tyke, " chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

**-**That is unusual.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to lookagain. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

-Or magic.

** Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

-Yes,they can!

** Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed peopleabout. People in cloaks.**

**-**Cloaks?That's someone ours..Why would they got out without muggle-cover?

** Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups yousaw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

-Weirdos?

-Well,we are weirdos to them,cloaks in muggle world are not something you wear every day at work!

** They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr.** **Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...**

-Colecting?Colecting what?

-Money,or something like that,for charity...

** Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

-Well,that's something interesting to think about..

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

-What's so odd about owls?

-Muggles think that owls appear only at night.

-Well,they think wrong!Only at night?Bf...

** Mr. Dursley, however, had aperfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

-Owl-free morning?

** He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

-He seems like very interesting guy...

** He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

-Potters?

-Stopped dead?-Sirius's eyes shined happily

-It's just way to say...he's not really dead!

-Oh...

** Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't suchan unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people** **called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

-Is that usual name at muggles?

-Yes,well..it's not unusual..

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might havebeen Harvey. Or Harold.**

-Harvey?

-Harold?Prongs,if you call your son Harold,I'll kill you,I'm not going to be a Godfather to someone called Harold!

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... **

-Sister like what?-said James angrily

-I've already told you,they don't think magic is something normal!They think I'm crazey,abnormal...

-Well,they're wrong!

**But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door."Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice thatmade passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

-What?!

-He's gone?!

-That can't be possible!

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot.**

-He hugged him around the middle?How did his hands managed to do that?From the description,he's a very large man...Hagrid's baby brother..

** He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

-What?Didn't approve of imagination?How can you ,live without imagination?!That's it!Burn the book and we'll dance around it!Maybe the evil spirits will wash off!-said Sirius dramaticly

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

-Well,if there were people in cloaks,this is probably another wizard,or some wizard's cat..

** "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move.**

-I'm surprised

** It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He** **was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

- Pleasant woman..

** Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on theevening news:"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. " The news caster allowed himself agrin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

-Showers of owls?Very bad sense of humor,I must say..

**"Well, Ted, " said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a down pour of shooting stars! Perhaps peoplehave been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

-Well,you can't blame them for celebration...

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from yoursister lately, have you?"**

-No,she didn't..

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn'thave a sister.**

-That's very nice of her.

** "No, " she said sharply."Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news, "Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd."**

-Her crowd?What are we pack of dogs?-said James angrily

-Hey!Don't get dogs into this!-said Sirius

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter. " He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,"Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?""Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

-What's wrong with name Harry?It's much better than Dudley...I wouldn't name my dog like that!

-Will you please leave dogs alone!

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

-Didn't he just said he doesn't approve of imagination?

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over inhis mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

-Of course he was..

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.** **It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

**-**Apparated**.**

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, andsparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had beenbroken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore,and he gave them a smile.

** Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse and muttered, "I should have known."He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flickedit open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked itagain - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watchinghim.**

-Cool.I want one!

-Well, ,there's only one,and it's in my possession,and I will not give it to you.-said Dumbledore smiling.

-You're mean,mean little man.

** If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

-Of course!

-Yay!Minnie's here!

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**-**True,she is so stiff**.**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. " **

-What's wrong with celebration?Come on!Voldemort's gone,that's reason to celebrate!

-It's ok for them to celebrate,but Muggles are not stupid!They realized there's something going on,owls,people in cloaks..?

**She jerked her headback at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet thatwas Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.""You can't blame them, " said Dumbledore gently.**

Exactly.

** "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.""I know that, " said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. "She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found** **out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?""It certainly seems so, " said Dumbledore. **

-Yaay!-cheered Sirius,and Harry had this feeling,that he won't be so happy when he finds out why he's gone,well,no one from the past will.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemondrop?""A what?""A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

-Lemon drop?

-Oh,they're very tasty,I wish I could show you,just one...

and soddenly bowl of lemon drops appeared the table.

-They're very nice!

**"No, thank you, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone - ""My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort. " Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who. ' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you'redifferent. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

-That is true.

**"You flatter me, " said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have. ""Only because you're too - well - noble to use them. "**

-Agree.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

-Everyone at the Roomlaughed and looked at Dumbledore,and he blushed.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to therumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

-What happened?

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying, " she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

Everyone gazed.

-What?Dead?You can't be dead!

Harry felt tear going down his chin.

-Is it true?-asked Lily Harry

Harry nodded.

-Why would he go to your house?And you stopped him?

-I..I d-don't know..-said James,all confused

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... "Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill thePotter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, butthey're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that'swhy he's gone. „**

-WHAT?

-You stopped him?How did you do that?

-Prongs,your son is really powerful.

Harry wished that was didn't want to tell why he really survived,he just nodded Hermione to keep reading.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... Hecouldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heavendid Harry survive?" "We can only guess, " said Dumbledore. "We may never know. "Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace hand kerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.**

-Never knew she cares.-said Jmes touching his heart dramatically.

** Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a veryodd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. Itmust have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?""Yes, " said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?""I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. "**

-Oh my sweat Merlin!You must've been kidding with me!Leave him there?With those...people?Leave him with me!-said Sirius

-I must've my reasons to do such thing.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor** **McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

-See?Minnie doesn't agree with you!

** "Dumbledore- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly.**

-No,it's not!There're so many better places in the world to leave him!

** "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter. "**

-A what?!

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - alegend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

-Here's a book.

**"Exactly, " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would beenough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready totake it?"**

-Well,that is true...

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly asthough she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing him. ""You think it -wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

-Of course,I would trust Hagrid with my life!-said James

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life, " said Dumbledore. **

-Aah,Prongsie,thinking like great man,Albus Dumbledore!

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can'tpretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and ahuge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as anormal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle ofblankets. **

-You!

**"Hagrid, " said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?""Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit, " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as hespoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. "**

**-I lent him my motorcycle?Why would I do something like that?**

**-So that my son can come safely,of course!**

**-Oh..yeah..i gues..**

**"No problems, were there?""No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin'around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, wasa baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shapedcut, like a bolt of lightning.**

-Scar?You have it now?

-Yeah..

-Oh,oh,oh can we see it,can we see it?-said Sirius enthusiastically.

Harry showed them his scar, they sighed.

** "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

-Oh,my poor baby.-said Lily sadly looking at Harry with eyes full of tears.

**"Yes, " said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. ""Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?""Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with. "Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. **

** He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry andgave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. **

-Eeeww...Hagrid-kiss..I feel sorry for you,mate.

-He's sweet!

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like awounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!""S-s-sorry, " sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles - "**

-He cares about us..that's so nice of him...

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagallwhispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall andwalked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked itinside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

-YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP?!HE'S NOT A DOG SO YOU CAN PUNCH HIM AND LEFT...ON A DOORSTEP!-yelled Lily

That was really some change,seeing Lily yelling,at headmaster...

-Lils,calm down...-said James,trying to calm her down.

-Calm down?!He left him on a doorstep!Profesor,how could you?

-I'm sure I had my reasons.-said Dumbledore gently

**For a full minute the three of them stoodand looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and thetwinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well, " said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "**

-Oh,yes you go and celebrate,and my son is going to be fine,freezing,on a DOORSTEP.

**"Yeah, " said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked theengine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry, " he murmured.**

-He'll need more than luck to survive with those monsters!-said Lily angrily

** He** **turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's screamas she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

-Ok,that's end of a chapter,someone wants to read,or I'll continue?

-I'll read,I'll read!-said Sirius and took the book.


End file.
